The End
by tentakula
Summary: Die letzten Minuten im Leben des Dunklen Lords


Disclaimer: wer weiß es denn noch nicht??? Mir gehört nix, alles gehört JKR *seufz*  
  
Diese Kurzgeschichte habe ich aus zwei Gründen geschrieben:  
  
1: ich mag einfach Sevvie 2: bei meinen anderen fics stecke ich einfach, und komm nicht wirklich weiter :-/  
  
Naja, ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Er verspürt zum Ersten Mal in seinem Leben Angst. Noch nie zuvor, hat er dieses ach so menschliche Gefühl derart intensiv verspürt. Es gab keinen Augenblick vorher indem ich ihn in einem derartigen Zustand gesehen habe. Auch für mich ist der Anblick ungewohnt. Würden seine Feinde ihn so sehen, hätten sie immer noch solche Angst vor ihm? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Niemand würde in diesem Moment vor ihm Furcht verspüren.  
  
Ich kann die Auroren hören, ich höre die Flüche. Schreie. Es gibt viele Menschenleben die heute gestorben sind. Ob es ihn überhaupt berührt? Sie kämpfen für ihn, und sie bezahlen für ihren Gehorsam. Mit ihrem Leben. Sie haben es gewusst, dass es aussichtslos ist. Genauso wie er.  
  
Unablässig trommelt er mit seinen Fingern auf die Stuhllehne. Wahrscheinlich um ihn zu beruhigen. Doch es hilft nicht., oder? Nein, ich weiß, dass es nichts bringt. Die Nervosität, die Angst, sie verschwinden nicht. Es ist ein unregelmäßigen Rhythmus. Immer wieder und wieder, landen die feingliedrigen Finger auf dem dunkle Holz, erzeugen ein dumpfes Geräusch. Kein erkennbares Muster, einfach nur sinnloses Trommeln.  
  
Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich gleichmäßig. Kein Unterschied zu sonst. Könnte man meinen. Doch ich weiß es besser. Es gibt einen Unterschied. Ich erkenne sein Bemühen, gelassen zu wirken, den erhöhten Herzschlag unterdrückend. Sein Atmen ist gepresst. Ich durchschaue ihn. Mir kann er nichts vorgaukeln.  
  
Sie sind nun ganz nah. Nichts kann sie mehr aufhalten. Heute und hier wird ein Schlussstrich gezogen. Er weiß auch, dass er verloren hat. Nicht mehr lange, und sie werden hier in diesem Zimmer stehen, ihn mit ihren siegessicheren Lächeln ansehen. Ihn verspotten, verhöhnen. Natürlich wird er sich wehren. Wird die unverzeihlichen Flüche aussprechen, doch schlussendlich wird es nichts nützen. Sie werden ihn doch überwältigen. Er weiß es. Seine Schreckensherrschaft wird in diesem Raum ihr Ende finden. Nichts kann dies noch verhindern.  
  
Noch immer trommeln seine Finger auf das Holz. Noch immer höre ich sein oberflächliches Atmen. Ich kann seinen rasenden Herzschlag hören. Das Ende ist nah, und es ist beängstigend. Auch für mich.  
  
Die Hexen, die Auroren, sie sind schon fast bei der Tür. Noch immer versuchen seine Anhänger das Unabänderliche zu verhindern. Es ist sinnlos. Warum gebt ihr nicht auf? Ist eure Loyalität wirklich so hoch?  
  
Das Trommeln hat aufgehört. Stattdessen hält seine Hand den Zauberstab. Verkrampft schließen sich die Finger um das längliche Holz. Weiß treten die Knöchel hervor, so fest hält er den Stab umschlossen. Er macht sich bereit, bereit zu kämpfen, bereit so viele Menschenleben mitzunehmen wie möglich, bevor er selbst stirbt. Bis zum letzten Moment wird er kämpfen, ich weiß es. Ja, ich bin mir sicher, das es so enden wird. Schon zu lange kenne ich ihn.  
  
Ein Poltern. Sie versuchen die verriegelte Tür aufzubrechen. Sie werden nicht sehr lange brauchen um in sein Versteck zu gelangen. Gleich werden sie hier sein. Nur noch Augenblicke und es ist vorbei.  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Voldemort steht von seinem hölzernen Thron auf. Sämtliche Muskeln spannen sich in ihm an. Er macht sich bereit, seinen Feinden gegenüberzutreten. Sein Gesicht wird von einer schwarzen Kapuze verdeckt. Langsam streift er sie zurück. Gibt zum ersten Mal seit Jahren das Gesicht frei. Ein alter Mann. Tiefe Falten durchziehen sein Gesicht. Geprägt von vielen Schlachten, von Zorn und Hass. Es gleicht der Fratze eines Monsters, nicht dem Gesicht eines Menschen.  
  
Aus dem Schatten hinter dem Dunkler Lord tritt eine andere Gestalt. Ebenfalls ganz in Schwarz gehüllt bleibt sie nur Zentimeter hinter Voldemort stehen.. Die schwarzen Haare rahmen das bleiche Gesicht. Seine Züge wirken müde, doch seine Augen glänzen. Ein beinahe freundliches Lächeln breitet sich auf seinen Zügen aus  
  
"Wirst du mir in dieser letzten Schlacht zur Seite stehen, Severus?" kalt und einschneidend ertönt die Stimme des Dunkler Lords. Nicht der geringste Zweifel, lässt seine Stimme zittern.  
  
Severus Hand schnellt nach vorne, umfasst die Kehle des Wesens vor ihm. Eisern schließen sich die Finger um seinen Hals, lassen kaum noch Luft zum Atmen. "Bevor du stirbst, wollte ich nur, dass du weißt, wer für deinen Untergang verantwortlich ist. Ich war all die Jahre der Verräter, der Spion, der deine Unterfangen zum Scheitern brachte." Nur leise erklingen die Worte in dem Raum. Ein leises Röcheln entringt sich Voldemorts Kehle. Ungerührt fährt Severus weiter. "Und nun werde ich derjenige sein, der dir den Gnadenstoß erteilt. Durch dich sind meine Hände blutig geworden. Auch wenn andere das Blut nicht erkennen können. Ich sehe es. Tag und Nacht. Ich werde es niemals von meinen Händen waschen können! Fahr zur Hölle!" In den letzten drei Worten konnte man den ganzen Hass in Severus spüren, zu dem er überhaupt fähig war.  
  
Mit der zweiten Hand umfängt er den Kopf des Dunkler Lords und reißt ihn heftig zur Seite. Das leise Geräusch brechender Knochen erfüllt den Raum. Wie eine Puppe sinkt der einstmals gefährlichste Zauberer zu Boden.  
  
Severus betrachtet seine Hände. Die hölzerne Tür gibt endlich nach, und zersplittert ohrenbetäubend.  
  
* * *  
  
ok, ok, ich weiß, so wird das Ende von Voldemort sicher nicht aussehen *smile* trotzdem hoffe ich, es findet sich jemand, dem diese Kurzgeschichte doch gefällt *seufz* Ich würde mich riesig über riwus freuen *bettel* egal welche ;) 


End file.
